Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: White Knight Rising
by Viper Prime
Summary: An AU Universal Century. Can a young New-Type handle the power of gundam or will he be destroyed by its power?


**Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: White knight rising**

**Chapter 0: Timeline**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of MS Gundam.**

**A.N: for all information pertaining to The MS used in this story please look up the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn section of Mecha Anime HQ although I may put my own take on upgrades and weapons later on, also this an AU Universal century.**

UC 0040

It has been over 40 years since mankind finished setting the first of many space colonies and stated living away from earth. Since that time the governments of earth have united forming the Earth Sphere Federation an organization where each country maintains their own government but with a post below their head of state called a Federation representative who then attends the Federal Assembly in Sydney, Australia. The Federal Assembly works much like the former United Nations with a Security Council made up of the federation top military leaders and General Assembly consisting of the representatives themselves. Bills and resolutions are put forward and voted on the assembly which then go to the Security Council for approval; after that the leaders of each member nation make a final vote and if successful the President of the Federal Assembly signs it into law. The postion of ferderal President is handled through special elections held within each member state select candidates who are then voted on by the Security Council (The SC representing the unified military of the federation and therefore stands as a independent body where as the assembly members would most likely vote for their country's candidate). The candidate who wins then serves a single 5 year term as President of the assembly.

UC 0052

Federal Assembly President Arthur Seven pushes through the Colonial Expansion Resolution: In order to alleviate the stress placed on the planet by humanity's overpopulation, within the next decade at least 25-30% of the earth population will immigrate to the new space colony clusters located in the Earth-Lunar Lagrangian Points. The resolution is backed by several key members of the assembly as well lobbied for by reps of the newly formed Colony Corporation which oversees colony construction. Through the lobbing efforts by Colony Corp. and large economic incentives for each nation that votes to support it the resolution passes in the Assembly with an 84% majority which allows it to bypass the SC and is signed by President Seven only 2 days after the Assembly vote. Several months later the Colonial Migration Department is formed to handle the movement of people from earth to the L-Clusters.

UC 0061

Earth and the first 5 L-Point colony clusters celebrate the news of two new planed L-clusters. However there are also rumours surrounding the selection process for colonial migration. At first people from all walks of life headed out together for a new life in space in the L1 and L2 clusters but as L3 and L4 were being populated new patterns in colonial placement began to arise. More and more so the people of federation are wealthier members were allowed more choice in their colonial placement and in some cases were even allowed to back out an of their immigration contract with the CMD. It seemed that the Federation was pushing what some would consider earth's surplus population deeper into space while leaving earth to the rich and powerful people within the federation.

UC 0070

Colony clusters L6 and L7 have been fully established but unlike their older sibling clusters the Federation Military Space forces maintain a much stronger presence within the new clusters.

UC 0075

Colony B-25 of the L6 cluster overthrows both the local Federation officials and the FSF leadership within the colony and declares independence from earth. The Military is ordered to put down the rebellion by any means necessary.

June 1st UC 0075

The FSF is given permission to deploy the federation newest weapon in the battle to take back the colony: **The Mobile Suit**. At 0600 hours of June the 1st 3 Super-class ore transport ships crash into the colony's space docks and proceed to plough through until they reach the colony interior after which the ships open their storage bay doors and the Federation's D-50C Loto launches into it's first mission. Employing heavy weapons and able to transform into a fast tank configuration the Loto squads overran rebel fortifications in mere minutes and had broken through to the rebels main command area just 3 hours after the start of the operation. All rebels that were arrested were charged as terrorists and traitors to the federation; all were put to death. The B-25 incident's use of the MS Loto raises support within the federation for more funding and research into mobile suit development, for those who secretly grieve for the fallen rebels the mobile suit represents the power they'll need to take the colonial clusters away from federation control. Within the resource Colony C-11 of the L6 cluster several scientists loyal to the anti-federation rebels start to research into developing the first Space capable mobile suit.

June 1st UC 0079

4 years after the B-25 incident………

**To be continued………**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
